


Break out (Jonathan Crane x Reader)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DixonVixon: Could I request a Jonathan CraneXReader in which the reader breaks him out of Arkham?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break out (Jonathan Crane x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Click!  
I flicked on the basement light and walked down to Crane's lab where he works on his various fear toxins. I walked to the table that he uses to work on and pushed the chair away. I reached under the table and pulled out an empty duffel bag. I pushed it open and filled it with different canisters filled with fear toxin. I opened the right drawer and pulled out his mask and a hankerchif. I put them on top before zipping the duffel bag up. I walked upstairs and grabbed my car keys before walking out, grinning a little.

*Jonathan's POV*

I was laying back in my cell, looking through the only book the Asylum will allow me to have. "Crane!" I heard a feminine voice yell. I sat up in irritation only to see a woman with h/c hair, e/c eyes and s/c skin, wearing a police uniform. I looked at her in surprise. "Y/n!?" I thought as I stood up. "You're being moved to Blackgate" she said as she unlocked my cell door before opening it and grabbing me by my arm and walking me down the hall. When we came to a corridor with less guards, she pulled me into a room, causing me to stumble a bit. She closed the door behid and locked it, grinning. I looked around a bit, only seeing a duffel bag sitting on a nearby chair. I turned to look at y/n, only to see she was taking off the police cap.she walked over to the duffel bag and zipped it open, revealing the contents. My mask, a hankerchif and a couple canisters of fear toxin. "Ready for a break out, Crane?" She askec, tossing me my mask. I slipped on my mask and grabbed two canisters. "You might want to cover your mouth and nose" I told her before opening the canisters and throwing them into the hallway. In a matter of seconds, we could hear the howling screams of guards and other inmates. We walked over towardz the door. "Ready?" I asked her to which she nodded. I opened the door and we raced out, dodging guards. We ran to the parking lot and got into y/n's car before we drove off, ready to start our havoc on Gotham.


End file.
